


Because of You

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas vezes a sua salvação é exatamente aquilo que você sempre achou que iria fazer se perder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, sou nova aqui e está é a primeira fic que eu posto. Então não me apedrejem pela formatação porca (ainda não aprendi a fazer isso).
> 
> Essa fic nasceu depois de ouvir milhões de vezes a música Because of You. Achei a cara do Isaac.
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Ah, comentários são mais que bem vindos!

**Because of you**

\- Parece que você encontrou sua âncora. – a voz de Derek tem um tom que oscila entre o surpreso e o satisfeito, enquanto ele amarra meus pulsos com correntes de prata no velho ônibus.

\- Meu pai. – respondo, embora saiba que ele não tenha qualquer real curiosidade sobre o fato em si. – Quando ele me trancava dentro do freezer, no porão, para me punir. Ele não costumava fazer isso.

I will not make  
(Eu não cometerei)  
The same mistakes that you did  
(Os mesmos erros que você)  
I will not let my self  
(Eu não me permitirei)  
('Cause my heart so much misery)  
Porque em meu coração tem tanta tristeza

Não olho para Derek enquanto falo e nem mesmo depois que o silêncio se instaura entre nós dois e ele se afasta, para checar os outros. Erica e Boyd dão mais trabalho que eu. Sou um bom rapaz, penso amargamente. Talvez, no fim das contas meu pai até que fez um bom trabalho.

Um excelente trabalho, eu penso. Fazendo-me ter medo o tempo todo. 

I Will not break  
(Eu não vou desabar)  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
(Do jeito que você fez você se machucou profundamente)  
I've learned the hard way  
(Eu aprendi da maneira difícil)  
To never let it get that far  
(A nunca me deixar chegar até esse ponto)

Eu me lembro... Melhor, eu nunca esqueci a primeira vez em que ele me trancou no freezer. O quanto ele parecia transtornado porque eu derrubei um copo de água no tapete da sala. Ele gritou, muito, me deu um tapa na cara com tanta força que cortou meu lábio. E a imagem do sangue escorrendo no meu queixo o fez tremer e me puxar pelo colarinho, me arrastando com força para o porão, sem se preocupar se eu cairia pelas escadas. Ele me sacudia e continuava gritando, dizendo que tudo de errado naquela casa era culpa minha. Até que ele achou o freezer e me jogou, literalmente, lá dentro.

Os gritos dele pararam. Mas os meus começaram ali, apavorado com a ideia de me ver sem ar, de morrer sufocado. Não duvido que ele tenha sorrido naquele momento. Ele sempre sorria quando me via amedrontado.

Encolhido na cama depois de uma surra, me trancando para chorar no banheiro depois que ele abria a porta do freezer, soluçando humilhado enquanto ele me fazia esfregar o chão da casa inteira por ter deixado cair um farelo de qualquer coisa no assoalho perfeito.

Because of you  
(Por sua causa)  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
(Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada)  
Because of you  
(Por causa de você)  
I learned to play on the safe side  
(Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro)  
So I don't get hurt  
(Assim eu não me machuco)

Assisti minha mãe morrer naquele acidente de carro. Fiz questão de apagar da memória os detalhes, e lembro apenas dos dois discutindo, meu pai ao volante. Até que minha mãe tirou o cinto e se virou para falar comigo, quando um caminhão perdeu o controle e entrou na nossa pista.

O som dos vidros do carro se partindo, o grito da minha mãe, que estava de mãos dadas comigo quando a colisão a empurrou pelo parabrisa, ainda me acordam a noite. Quando recuperei a consciência, horas mais tarde, estava sozinho no hospital. Meu pai se recusava a sair de perto do corpo de minha mãe. E eu tive que me acalmar sozinho, me recompor sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Não me lembrava ao certo do que tinha acontecido e meu pai não me dizia nada. Na verdade, ele não falava nada comigo. Sequer olhou na minha cara por dias. Semanas, na verdade. E quando o fez, foi para gritar comigo, me culpar do acidente e dizer que preferia que eu tivesse morrido no lugar dela. Eu também preferia.

Because of you  
(Por sua causa)  
I find it hard to trust  
(Eu acho difícil confiar)  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
(Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta)  
Because of you  
(Por causa de você)  
I am afraid  
(Eu tenho medo)

Passei a viver no inferno desde aquele dia. Com medo de respirar dentro da minha própria casa, escondendo as marcas das agressões para poder ir para a escola. Por tanto tempo, acreditei que a morte da minha mãe foi mesmo culpa minha e aceitava as agressões para me punir por ter sido um mau garoto.

E eu só tinha oito anos...

Sempre tentei andar sem fazer barulho, comer meus vegetais, tirar as melhores notas, ser o melhor do time. Tentei nunca ficar doente, nunca criar problemas, nada de festas, nada de cinema com os amigos. 

Eu não merecia, afinal de contas. Um menino que mata a própria mãe não merece nada além do freezer no porão, não é?

I lose my way  
(Eu perco meu caminho)  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
(E não demora muito até você mencionar isso)  
I can not cry  
(Eu não posso chorar)  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
(Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos)

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
(Eu sou forçado a fingir um sorriso, uma risada)  
Every Day of my life  
(Todos os dias da minha vida)  
My heart can't possibly break  
(Meu coração não pode se partir)  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
(Quando não estava inteiro para começar)

Mas eu cresci, inevitavelmente, eu cresci. E lembrei, do acidente e de muitas outras coisas, coisas horríveis que ele falava para mim disfarçadas de piada e o modo possessivo como tratava minha mãe. Mas quando isso aconteceu, o medo já estava enraizado demais dentro de mim para que eu pudesse reagir.

E quando meu pai morreu... Quando me acusaram da morte dele, tudo o que eu pensei foi o quanto fui idiota de não ter feito isso antes e com as minhas próprias mãos. Porque ele já havia morrido há muito tempo. Junto com a minha mãe. Um pedaço de alma por vez a cada corpo que ele enterrava naquele maldito cemitério. 

Um maldito emprego que ele arrumou apenas para se sentir perto dela. E para me lembrar, constantemente, para onde eu a havia mandado. 

Because of you  
(Por sua causa)  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
(Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada)  
Because of you  
(Por causa de você)  
I learned to play on the safe side  
(Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro)  
So I don't get hurt  
(Assim eu não me machuco)

Então, Derek apareceu e me estendeu a mão, me puxou para cima e me apresentou um mudo de infinitas possibilidades. Infinitas possibilidades longe do medo. Não precisava mais ter medo. Seria eu a colocar medo nas pessoas. 

Não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu na primeira noite na delegacia, quando disseram que ataquei o guarda, que quis atacar o Stiles. Lembro de sentir medo de Derek, embora o rosnado dele tenha sido de advertência e não de ameaça. 

Because of you  
(Por sua causa)  
I find it hard to trust  
(Eu acho difícil confiar)  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
(Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta)  
Because of you  
(Por causa de você)  
I am afraid  
(Eu tenho medo)

Não era para eu ter medo. Não mais. Não depois de ter jogado toda a terra do mundo sobre o maldito corpo do meu pai. Mas eu tive... Eu tenho medo. 

Hoje, quando a lua apareceu novamente eu fugi... Não sei o que tinha em mente. Mas eu me vi. Vi o meu reflexo furioso no vidro de algum carro, na vitrine de alguma loja qualquer. 

Sabe qual a sensação de ver em meu rosto a mesma expressão que me fazia molhar as calças quando criança? A mesma raiva borbulhando por dentro, o mesmo ódio que tanto me apavorava incendiando meus próprios olhos.

I watched you die  
(Eu assisti você morrer)  
I heard you cry  
(Eu ouvi você chorar)  
Every night in your sleep  
(Toda noite no seu sono)  
I wasso Young  
(Eu era tão jovem)  
You should have known  
(Você deveria saber melhor)  
Better than to lean on me  
(Do que apenas se apoiar em mim)  
You never thought  
(Você nunca pensou)  
Of anyone else  
(Em mais ninguém)  
You just saw your pain  
(Você só viu sua dor)

Aquele não era o meu reflexo. Não podia ser eu ali. Aquele era você, pai! Aquele monstro no espelho era o mesmo monstro que você se tornou. Eu não podia... Eu não posso me transformar em você. Jamais vou ser como você! 

And now I cry  
(E agora eu choro)  
In the middle of the night  
(No meio da noite)  
For the same damn thing  
(Pelo mesmo maldito motivo)

Sinto meus lábios se abrirem num sorriso amargo ao pensar que é a primeira vez que “falo” com meu pai depois de sua morte. Sei de muita gente que faz isso, que conversa com seus entes queridos para matar a saudade.

Mas você não é alguém querido para mim. E só digo essas coisas agora porque sei que não pode mais me machucar. E me pego aqui torcendo para que exista de fato um inferno e que você esteja nele, sendo torturado, trancado num forno com correntes incandescentes lhe prendendo lá dentro.

Penso que você me ensinou muito bem o que é certo e o que é errado. O certo é não seguir seus passos. 

Olho as garras em minhas mãos, sinto os pelos que crescem em meu rosto e o calor amarelado que toma conta dos meus olhos, as correntes em volta dos meus pulsos e tornozelos, tilintando ao menor movimento.

\- Obrigado pelas correntes, pai! – sinto minha voz sair baixa, na certeza de que nem Boyd, nem Erica têm condições de compreender o que estou falando.

Because of you  
(Por sua causa)  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
(Eu dei o meu melhor para apenas esquecer tudo)  
Because of you  
(Por sua causa)  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
(Eu não sei como deixar ninguém se aproximar de mim)

Derek disse que encontrei uma âncora. Não é uma âncora. É uma caixa de metal, fechada com correntes e cadeados, para trancar a única besta que existe em minha vida: as lembranças que eu tenho de você. 

Because of you  
(Por sua causa)  
I'm ashamed of my life  
(Tenho vergonha da minha vida)  
Because it's empty  
(Porque ela está vazia)  
Because of you I am afraid  
(Por sua causa eu tenho medo)

Você é, apesar de tudo, pai, a minha razão para não ser um monstro. Para não ter mais do que me envergonhar. Por sua causa. Sei que o homem que vou me tornar, sei que o tipo de lobisomem que quero ser, é por sua causa.


End file.
